Of Lilies, Stags, Dogs and Roses
by Iccle Amy
Summary: How were Andromeda & Sirius the only Blacks on the right side? How did James finally get Lily? What's the real reason behind Pettigrew's betrayal? Here's the story of good evil full moons & romance that answers those questions & many more. Plz RnR xxx
1. The Padfooted Msr Reporting For Duty

**Disclaimer:**Of Course I don't own Harry Potter… I'm just a fan. But wouldn't it be nice to have an imagination good enough to come up with this amazing magical world? This goes for every chapter BTW – this whole story is not mine – got it?

**A/N: **For all you who read, followed and reviewed my first HP FanFic (Harry Potter and the New Beginning) I thank you, and am finally able to dedicate to you ALL the story of how it all began. The story of the magical world before Harry Potter existed, the story that JK Rowling barely touched upon.

_**Of Lilies, Stags, Dogs and Roses.**_

**Summary:** Ever wondered how Andromeda and Sirius Black were the only members of the House of Black to turn to the right side? Or how James finally got Lily? What was the true reason behind Pettigrew's betrayal? Here's the unbelievable story of good, evil, full moons and romance that answers all those questions and many more.

**A/N:**I know in JK's world their ages say different, but for the purpose of this story; at the start Bellatrix is in her fifth year, Andromeda her fourth and Narcissa her third. Lily, James and all the Maurauders are in the same year as Andromeda; everything else is compliant with the whole Harry Potter collection.

Every chapter will be in a different person's point of view, for the first one: Sirius Black.

**Chapter 1 – The Padfooted Mssr Reporting For Duty**

**September 1****st**** 1973**

**10:50 am**

Ah, what a sight! In a glistening Griffindor shade of red and puffing out billows of smoke. How I love the Hogwarts Express. Going back to paradise, that's the way I see it. Alright, so no normal fourteen year old would want to go back to school; but if you lived with a bunch of muggle-haters like my family, you would too! You see, I'm a Black; Sirius Black to be precise. I think I'm the only member of my family who doesn't have a heart as darkly coloured as their name. I'm no muggle obsessive like old Arthur Weasley who finished Hogwarts about two years ago, bless his cotton-socks; but I'm definitely no muggle-hater. After all what difference does the blood you're born with make? We're all human aren't we?

You probably wouldn't understand why I'm resisting the urge to laugh at that last sentence. Would some understanding occur if I tell you I'm not strictly human? No? How about the word animagi, does that help? Thought it would. You see, I have an alter-ego. I spend quite a lot of time on my four black shaggy paws, as 'Padfoot'. I can turn into a dog at free will. My three friends can all do it too … well except for poor Moony I suppose; his monthly transformations are certainly not at free will. Remus Lupin, or Moony as we all call him; is a werewolf. No, don't be afraid! Don't judge him! He's one of the nicest, kindest, smartest people I've ever known … he just has a 'furry little monthly problem' as Prongs and I like to put it.

Prongs is my other friend; my best friend. He's known to most people as James Potter, but; thanks to _his _animagi form … we call him Prongs. He's a stag. The strong gallant animal really reflects his personality. Nothing could stand in Prong's way; he's out to rule the world! It was him that taught our weedy little friend Wormtail (or Peter Pettigrew, if you want to be formal), and I how to transform into our Animagi form. In fact, the idea of becoming animagi was his idea in the first place. The moment we found out Moony was a werewolf we wanted to help him, so once a month we travel into hiding with him in our animal forms. We're the werewolf, the dog, the stag and the rat; Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail; otherwise known as 'The Maurauders'.

"Alright Padfoot?" Prongs asked as I entered his compartment.

I assured him I was and lugged my suitcase onto the luggage rack. The compartment was thankfully empty apart from the two of us.

"Fourth year now eh Pads, mate?" The grin on my best friend's face was huge, and I knew what that meant.

Thanks to Prongs' cherished invisibility cloak he'd inherited and the 'Maurader's Map' we cleverly created; the last three years at Hogwarts had been amazing. This year, however; would be so much better. We were more skilled now, we knew more spells. Mischief galore!

"Yep!" I grinned back. "Got your cloak?"

As James nodded I heard a swish of cloak from behind me.

"Not that flaming cloak AGAIN?!" Moony cried. "Did you have to bring it back this year? Haven't you had enough 'fun' with it yet?"

That's old Moony for you, as well behaved as we would ever allow a Marauder to be. Well someone has to pay attention is class don't they? Otherwise we'd never have been able to create something as useful and cunning as our precious map. He's already in his fresh crisp new uniform, looking as immaculate as possible, but I could tell the difference and despite how subtle that difference was it brought chills of excitement right through me. His tired eyes, the more prominent wrinkles; I'd seen it all before.

"Full moon's soon then eh, Moony?" I asked, grinning.

"You know it is. Where's Wormtail?" Moony asked changing the subject and throwing his case up next to mine.

James told him that Wormtail had decided to catch the knight bus to school tomorrow; poor Wormy was still having trouble finding all his belongings to bring with him. The three of us settled down and the scarlet steam engine kicked into action.

"Oh … er … sorry." Came a soft female voice from the compartment door. "I thought my friends were in here."

The girl in the doorway was such a stunning beauty. She had dark red hair, large bright green eyes; her name was Lily Evans. Prong's 'sweetheart' as he wrongly claimed she was, he'd been talking about her in every owl we sent each other over the summer, and the summer before that, and the summer before that. He was smitten.

"Don't worry Evans." Prongs automatically swooned. "Have a good summer my flower?"

Lily looked quite surprised at being addressed so polity, which wasn't exactly shocking; Prongs being that polite was quite a rare treat.

"Yes thank you, Potter. It was quite fine." She answered equally as polite.

"Your muggle sister didn't annoy you then? I expect she was dying to see some magic."

"No Potter, Petunia's quite afraid of magic actually."

The dull formal conversation went on for quite a while, until Lily finally managed to escape. Moony and I switched off by playing a game of exploding snap. It was probably not the wisest of game choices to play on a train since everyone in the compartment jumped every time a card exploded, but that's what made it fun.

Finally the train came to a halt and we were taken to the large castle in carriages. The poor little new first years had to take a boat across the lake to get to school; it seems like such a long time ago since I did that. It wasn't long before the sorting was over and the extravagant feast had filled every student and professor, unfortunately it meant that it was time to head to the dormitories and to our beds.

Lying in amongst my display of red and gold flags, I was comfortable in my Griffindor dormitory room four poster extravagance. If only I had such luxury at home.

"The mischief starts tomorrow eh Pads?" Prongs asked with a yawn.

I laughed and closed my eyes.

"Yes Mate!" I assured him in an army salute fashion. "Messr Padfoot reporting for duty!"

James laughed slightly and turned over in bed.

"Messr Prongs reporting for duty!" He stifled feebly through another yawn.

Moony just grumbled, clearly not wanting to join in.

"Come on Moony mate! Have some fun!" I called.

"Fine. Messr Moony reporting to control the mischief!"

That was always Moony's catchphrase; he's the one that keeps us from stepping our toes too far across the line. After all, someone needs to control us. It felt strange knowing that our four-bedded dormitory was down by one, however; Messr Wormtail would report for duty tomorrow. For now, we sleep … a lot of mischief needs to be managed once the sun has risen properly and it can't be managed by three tired weary-eyed marauders.


	2. A Real Black Back At School

_**Of Lilies, Stags, Dogs and Roses**_

_A/N: Just 2 inform the readers of my 1__st__ FanFic (Harry Potter and the New Beginning); yes it is the same Rachelle Bleaker that I'm going to write about – same character – different scenario – different generation. But she's a REAL Bleaker this time. Lol._

**Chapter 2 – A Real Black Back At School**

**September 1****st**** 1973**

**10:55 am**

Urch … Hogwarts. I'm forced to return there year after year, to be confined within it castle walls until the school holidays arise again. It's going to be my fifth year now, but that certainly doesn't make things any better. I just saw my blood-traitor of a cousin, one Sirius Black; board the ugly scarlet train that's billowing steam throughout the tiny confined station. And, look, there goes that scrawny tall one that hangs around with him all the time; they call him 'Moony' for some reason; I can't remember his real name, honestly don't care about it either. I bet Potter and that other overweight crony of theirs are already inside.

I'm just waiting, and looking out for Rachelle. In the past four years that we've caught this train she's always been late, each time she scrapes catching it by the skin of her teeth. Rachelle Bleaker is my very best friend and I couldn't possibly be without her. With her long ebony-black hair, large dark brown eyes, pale white skin and lips that rival the reddest rose; she's without a doubt one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. Sure, even though I've inherited the Black family's natural beauty; she out-shadows me on times.

"BELLA!" I hear her yell as she crashes through the invisible barrier.

The second hand on my watch had just declared it 10:59 … she was just in time; as always. I help her hurl her trolley full of belongings onto the train then jump on myself. The moment Rachelle stepped through the train door, it shut behind her and the whistle gave a loud blow. We were off.

Each compartment was full. Well, Rachelle did attempt to drag me into Sirius' dwelling with all his motley crew, simply because it was the emptiest compartment on the train – but not on your life! We settled with a few nonchalant little first-years instead.

"They'll be Hufflepuffs!" I whispered to Rachelle as we took our seats.

It was obvious. The shy little nobodies always get put in the badger's house. They say that's just a cruel rumour, but look at anyone in a yellow tie and you'll see that that's true. If I were made to be a Hufflepuff, I'd have died of shame. You see, as a Black there's a certain decorum I have to live up to; and being a Slytherin is one of them.

"I'm so proud of you my Bellatrix!" My mother had cooed via owl the moment I told her which house I was in.

The year after however, was a total DISASTER for the Black family. My cousin Sirius Black was made a Gryffindor. However, that; albeit very shameful; it was not really a surprise in all honesty. He's been a muggle-loving blood-traitor from the day he was born. Still, that didn't stop the shame and dishonour he brought the family from becoming enormous. He was rightly shunned away; made an outcast. Being a Gryffindor is the pit of all low; nothing can be more degrading, not even being a Hufflepuff.

Luckily my sister Andromeda was sorted in the same year as Sirius and she was given the same green robed honour as me and became a Slytherin too. Narcissa also followed our example in the year after. We're the three Slytherin Black sisters, unstoppable but for nothing.

"Nearly there." Rachelle pointlessly informed me as the sight of Hogsmeade loomed in the distance.

Urch; I really don't understand why the wizarding law states that all young witches and wizards must be school trained. If I was home-schooled I'd have learnt so much more by now and I wouldn't have to deal with all the Mudbloods and Blood-traitors that Professor Dippet lets into the school.

Armando Dippet has got to be, by far; the worst headmaster that this school has ever seen. His ideas of unity and equality are sickening. If only Salazar Slytherin had taken over the school all those years ago and his rightful descendents now in control.

**9:30 pm**

A carriage ride and lavishing banquet later, Rachelle and I sat in our dormitory. We were unpacking lazily with a few swishes of our wands.

"What do you think of the new pack of Slytherin's this year?" I asked.

Rachelle pondered at my question for a moment, casting some more spare school robes into her side drawer.

"They seem alright. A bit of a rowdy bunch really. They'll need training up of course." She said.

I couldn't have agreed with Rachelle more. Hyped up green and silver clad first-years were always so annoying to begin with. They needed to understand the rules, to understand the Slytherin way of utmost dignity; a task that would undoubtedly begin tomorrow.

After unpacking, we still felt that the 10pm curfew was far too early. We headed downstairs to settle in front of the green flamed fire, and we weren't the only ones with that idea.

"Malfoy, 'Cissy." I smiled cordially.

Rachelle and I took our seats beside my youngest sister and her new-found blonde-haired friend.

"Since when have you two been friends?" Rachelle asked point blank.

It was an over the summer thing. Our parents had insisted on inviting the Malfoy's over every couple of days during the holidays for no obvious reason other than adult gossip. That meant that 'Dromeda, 'Cissy and I had spent a lot of time with Lucius Malfoy over the summer. It was Narcissa that had taken a slight shine to Lucius though. However; at the moment at least, I don't think her feelings are reciprocated entirely.

'Cissy's like that though. Her crushes usually only last for five minutes, then she's over that guy, moved on; and head over heels for another bloke. I suspect that Malfoy is no different than any of the others, I'm pretty sure of it. I guarantee you that he'll be as distant as he was before come Christmas time. Hell, my bets would be safe if I placed them around Halloween! He won't last long, thank Merlin.

Narcissa is the only one of us Black sisters with blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Unlike Andromeda and myself, who look so very alike; she unfortunately didn't inherit the infamous Black family good looks. Maybe that is the reason why 'Cissy's has always been the one chasing after the guys and flirting away to her hearts content, it probably gives her a confidence boost.

'Dromeda on the other hand is the total opposite to our youngest sister. She has the same wavy black hair, dark eyes and prominent features as I do. So it's strange that, despite her natural beauty, the only guy I have ever know her to have a crush on is the lead singer of that band 'Broomstick Brothers'. Pathetic band I admit, but I had to agree with her. If the lead singer, Michael Newman wasn't a half-blood; he would be quite a good catch.

Rachelle on the other hand has always been the one that goes for the bad guy. The dreamy, charming sophisticated Mr. Right who tears your heart out just when you think things are going perfectly. No, Rachelle's never had much luck with guys. Always the one with mascara tear marks and a broken hole where a boyfriend used to be. As her best friend, I get the duty of comforting her. Don't get me wrong, of course I don't mind; I just wish she would find the right guy. I hate seeing her getting let down all the time.

As for me, I'll only ever go for the pure-blood boys. It's not that I'm prejudice; well, alright, I am; but it's who I'll always be. I was born and bred as purely as magic can provide; so I want a guy who's nothing less. There is one guy who's caught my eye. His name's LeStrange, Rabastan LeStrange to be precise. He's two years older than me and is a Slytherin too. His younger brother, Rodolphus is a Slytherin in my year and they do look quite alike; but he's not a patch on his brother. Rabastan's got an aura about him that's purely unjust. He's a guy who everyone looks up to; he's made something of himself in this life. His little brother is a simple no-body in comparison, and anyway, in all honestly; I always go for the older guy.


	3. Prank In The Griffindor Dormitory

_**Of Lilies, Stags, Dogs and Roses**_

**Chapter 3 – A Marauder Prank In The Gryffindor Dormitory **

**September 4****th**** 1973**

**8:00 am**

Messr Prongs reporting for duty bright and early! Yep, now that everyone's settled into Hogwarts and everything is back to normal; it's pranking time!

"Morning Pads!" I yelled across to the next bed where my best friend lay; still half in slumber.

Padfoot (or Sirius, if you want to use his proper name) grabbed the magical wrist-watch from his bedside cabinet and groaned when he realised how early it was.

"Jeez Prongs … your FAR too awake! It's 8am on a SATURDAY! Go back to sleep" And with that, he simply turned over in his four-poster bed.

'Prongs' is what all my friends call me, even though my actual name is James Potter. I certainly wasn't going to let Pads go back to sleep, so I prodded and poked him until he decided to give in. No Marauder was going to sleep through valuable pranking time on my watch!

"Fine! You win! Are you happy now you evil dream destroyer?" Pads moaned.

I chuckled then set about waking my other two friends, Moony (or Remus), and Wormtail (Peter). Wormtail, Merlin bless his scatter-brained soul; had missed out on our first night at Hogwarts this year since he couldn't find everything he needed to bring with him. Still, the Knight Bus brought him the day after and the marauders are now perfectly whole again. I love all my friends, in a totally non-gay fashion of course. There's Pads, my best mate; well they do say dogs are man's best friend, maybe they're stag's best friend too? With his dark hair, bright blue eyes and tall dark handsome structure, he's the one all the girls go for. And Moony, the friendly werewolf; who's tall, thin with fading brown hair and woe-be-gone grey eyes. The full moons have already begun to age him prematurely, but I see the friendly good-looking lad hiding behind it all. Then of course, there's wormy – good old ratty Wormtail. He looks somewhat like a rat when he's out of his animagi form if I'm cruelly honest. His dark slightly thinning brown hair is often unkempt and his eyes are all black and beady. His podgy, rounding figure is no help in preventing the ratty stigma either. Then, there's me, Prongs; the last marauder, the gallant stag. My unruly black hair just refuses to stay neat and tidy, but girls often say that my sapphire coloured eyes make up for it.

Moony sat up abruptly in bed after his rude awakening.

"Prongs, seriously mate; why the early wake-up call?" Moony complained.

Sirius looked up from his pillow.

"Hey!" He called. "I didn't wake you up, and who the hell is Lee?"

Yep, I knew Pads was awake for sure now that he was using his way-passed-funny, long-standing joke; making jibes over the fact that his name which he intensely disliked was almost the word 'serious'.

I just ignored Sirius and cast Moony a massive grin. Yes, there was a reason for the early wake-up; yes, I had a plan. It was a plan that required being up as early as our fifth-year chum, Frank Longbottom.

"Oh, we're not gonna prank Frankie are we?" Pads yawned, realising.

I nodded, smiling.

"What's old Longbottom done to you now?!" Moony asked.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Don't worry; it isn't a mean prank that I've got planned."

By now all three of my friends were wide-awake and sitting on the edge of my four-poster bed.

"Well," I began. "We all know that Frankie's been in love with Evans' mate Alice, for like, forever. But the interesting part now is that I 'accidently' overheard Evans and Cullen talking yesterday, and believe it or not, little Miss. Alice Cullen likes our Frankie too!"

The lights behind the eyes of my three friends lit up instantly. Yes, for this one-time exclusive the marauders were going to turn their pranking expertise to match-making.

"How?" Wormtail asked feebly.

I began to explain.

I heard an alarm drill in the fourth-year girl's dormitory and knew that my plan was now in action. You see, little perfections, like a magical alarm clock far too small for the girl's to find without waking up fully – is how a maurader prank is foolproof to pull off. After about three or four minutes the annoying drill of the alarm was silenced. The alarm had been loud enough to wake the girls and inform us of its ringing, but the other dormitories, and certainly the common room; were too far away to hear it.

"We have about two minutes at most until the girls are dressed and come storming in here to tell us off." I smiled. "I'll go fetch Frankie."

I headed downstairs, and sure enough there was Frank, sitting by the lit fire reading the school's daily newspaper. He's such an early bird that he must have a fair collection of worms by now.

"Longbottom?" I called from half-way down the stairs. "Can you come up here for a minute?"

With that I headed back upstairs to the dormitory, meaning he'd have no choice other than to follow me.

Sure enough in strolled Frankie, the paper now tucked under his arm. To be perfectly honest, Longbottom's a bit of an oddball. Sure he was picked to be prefect and he's a model student, but there's just something about him that I can't quite put my finger on. With his wispy slightly-gingerish brown hair, big blue eyes adorned with spectacles and his many freckles; he really does look like the story-book schoolboy.

"Alright Frank?" Wormtail asked.

Frankie just nodded in response, then turned to me and asked me what was up.

"We just wanted to talk to you about Alice." Pads said as casually as possible.

Longbottom looked all quizzical, clearly suspicious. He asked what about her.

"We know you like her mate; we just want to help you get over her." I assured him.

His brows were raised higher than ever.

"You know I love Alice, you know that no matter how it hurts I don't want to get 'over' her." He sighed.

Dang it! He'd said it too soon.

"Nah!" Pads laughed. "He wants to get 'under' her! That's what it is!"

All besides Frankie were now laughing quite hysterically.

"Don't be so crude!" He huffed. "I love Alice far too much to have you disrespecting her in such a manner!"

Well done Padfoot! That joke of his had now given us perfect timing.

The moment Frankie had entered the room and the door shut behind him, Lupin had silently placed a silencing spell on the door. Now if it opened, no one would hear it. At the exact moment Frankie had started that last sentence, Cullen and Evans had barged silently through the door. They had gotten over the confusion of the door's silence and were about to start yelling their heads off at us about the alarm, until they realised they'd be interrupting Longbottom.

"You … you what?" Cullen asked nervously.

Frankie turned around in haste and saw the woman of his affections staring right at him. Then he turned back to us.

"You beuts!" He huffed.

Alice simply stood in the doorframe, too frozen in shock to move quite yet. I nodded toward her, gesturing to Frankie to pay her attention.

"Did you mean it?" Cullen asked.

Frankie nodded.

"Walk with me?" He asked as he took her hand; then he led her away, out of the dormitory, out of the common room and onto the school grounds.

Evans left too, knowing that the moment for arguing over annoying alarms had long passed.

"See?" I smiled, now that it was just us four boys left in the dormitory once more. "The early wake-up call worked … Frankie was too sure that Cullen was in bed to care about what he said about her."

The others nodded in agreement to my expertise; then we all headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Prank one of the year perfectly executed." I saluted through a bite of toast. "Well done Marauders!"

There were cheers of pumpkin juice all around.

"Long live Alice and Frankie!" Sirius cheered and we all joined in chorus.

Little did I know just how much jeopardy our newly formed couple were actually in. Dang those two Slytherins! Why did Sirius' evil cousin and her best friend, Bleaker, have to overhear our rejoicing choruses and decide to sabotage our carefully constructed work? Couldn't they have left the happy couple be? Leave them relish in their new found romance? Nasty pieces of work those two Slytherins are. I would not touch either Black or Bleaker with a bargepole despite their beauty! Any evil afoot, they're bound to be behind it. I certainly don't stand for such muggle-hating nonsense. No, Evans is my girl; my one and only. Lily Evans, the perfect, beautiful, magically skilled muggle born that I pray will be a Potter one day. She'll fall for me, I know she will. It'll just take some time.


	4. The Prank's Sabotage

_**Of Lilies, Stags, Dogs and Roses**_

**Chapter 4 – The Prank's Sabotage**

**September 4****th**** 1973**

**9:30 am**

Just so typical really, only the fourth day back at school yet Bella's cousin and his crew were already up to something stupid. As Bella and I walked past the Griffindor table we heard them cheering, moronically clinking their orange-juice filled glasses to 'Frankie and Alice'. I have to admit, it was pretty common knowledge that the Gryffindor prefect Frank Longbottom was head over heels for that little measly Alice Cullen, but had those Mauraders actually managed to set them up at long last? Whatever would they do next?

"Did you hear that Bells?" I asked as I took my seat amongst the extravagant breakfast banquet on the Slytherin table.

Bellatrix nodded solemnly, taking a piece of grapefruit in her hand.

"Sure did Rach." Bella said, "Those sickening marauders are so good at pranking I shall give them that one; but why they waste their talents on such nauseating nonsense I shall never know."

I nodded in agreement. Then, a thought struck me; it was a thought that came as sudden and explosive as a bolt of lightning.

"Well, the mauraders are not the only ones who can prank Bells." I grinned. "Shall we, urm … put an end to the 'nauseating nonsense'?"

There was something hidden within my angelic song-songish welsh accent that made the slightly sinister lines like those sound all the more chilling, all the more thrilling; and, oh, how I love that effect.

Bella's playful grin was now echoing the one that was sprawled happily across my own face … how great it is to have a friend on the exact same wavelength as yourself. As thick as thieves Bella and I are, like sisters without the unfortunate genetics that go along with it. I wouldn't be without her. Our minds think as one most of the time, our thoughts of magical purity being the main thing that we have in common. Mudbloods – the foul loathsome things; should at the very least be made to live as muggles, unable to use the magic that they 'stole'. Blood-traitors are just as bad in my opinion – it makes me sick to think that you could even consider getting so friendly with such dirty blood. Alright – there's a weird little leak in my heart when it comes to that point; there is one muggle-lover that has craftily made it through. Would you believe me if I told you that it was Bella's cousin? That it's the only member of the house of Black that has been dishonoured and cast aside? A Griffindor of all things?! Yes, you guessed it; it's the handsome, amazing, pure-blooded Sirius Black. Oh, I know its treachery of the worst kind – I certainly would never go there! I'd never do that to Bella, hell I couldn't even tell her how I feel right now. And the idea of disgracing my family in such a way, that makes me sick to the core. It's just a crush, just an infatuation over his irresistible good looks – that muggle-lover will worm his way back out eventually, despite how long he's lasted there already.

Bella and I planned to sabotage Sirius and Co's plan as soon as possible; but it wasn't until right after Herbology, during our lunch hour; that we saw the two of them together for the first time. Frank Longbottom and Alice Cullen – the true sight of vomit-inducing romance as they walked through the pumpkin patch hand in hand.

"Follow them?" I whispered.

With a nod Bella walked toward them, nonchalantly talking to me as we walked. We kept such a distance behind the 'happy' couple that no one would suspect a thing.

After half an hour of discreetly following them, taking different routes here and there, and getting lost in crowds quite often; we finally got a chance. Just in time too, since the time to head to Charms class was almost upon us. We were still a good few paces behind, so we weren't sure which of the locked stalls Alice was behind once we'd entered the bathroom, but that didn't matter.

"You heard about Longbottom?" I chorused, slightly louder than my usual tone of voice.

Bella carefully hid back her urge to giggle and she casually responded with a 'No'. I pulled my make-up out of my bag, it needed reapplying, and well; I had to look like I was in the bathroom for some sort of purpose.

"Really? Thought the whole school knew by now." I sweeped the eyeliner under my lid expertly, with one solid motion. "He and Potter and the gang have pulled the cruellest joke on Alice Cullen. You know, that little Gryffindor in the year below us?"

Bella 'ummed' and 'ahhed' and enquired in all the right places. This devious plan of ours was much easier than I first thought it would be.

"Yeah," I continued, applying my mascara by now. "they found out that Alice likes Longbottom, so they were going to pretend that Longbottom likes her back. Apparently they're going to tell her it was all a joke in a day or two."

Bella started to act all innocent, all concerned and pitiful for Alice. Then, now that my make-up was fully reapplied; we walked back out the door as if nothing had happened at all.

Outside the bathroom we saw Longbottom, leaning against the wall, whistling; waiting for Alice. Bella and I swerved round the corner and waited until the moment the cheerful whistles stopped. As soon as we heard Alice fly out of the bathroom door we knew that moment had arrived.

"AVIS!" She yelled. "OPPUGNO!"

The tiny flock of yellow birds that she had conjured from mid-air went flying toward Longbottom. He yelled with both fright and shock and started running down the corridor; the birds flying right by his side, chasing him and attacking him with all the strength those little creatures had in them.

"NOW SEE IF THAT DOESN'T TEACH YOU A LESSON!" She yelled after him.

Alice ran off in the opposite direction, her sobs already sounding totally uncontrollable.

Bella and I glanced at each other then burst out into hysterical laughter. Yes; us two Slytherin girls are no match for any stinking marauder!

"Prank one of the year perfectly sabotaged?" Bella giggled sarcastically, knowing that she sounded exactly like one of those pathetic marauders.

We hadn't even properly finished laughing when Frank came walking back in the opposite direction, this time unfortunately no birds were present; but both Sirius and Potter were in tow.

"Go after her mate!" I heard Sirius coax.

Frank kept on saying that he hadn't done a thing, stupidly repeating himself like a broken record.

"Come on then Frankie! Let's go tell her that then! She's probably in the common room. Come on!" The idea of the 'prank' falling apart before them was too much for Potter's tiny little brain to handle.

Bella nudged her head toward the direction they had walked. We followed once more. Oh little Alice won't give Longbottom the time of day after what she heard us talking about. Whatever little pathetic crush she had is long gone by now. But, it would be fun to see his reaction, even if it did mean tiny little Flitwick bouncing on his pile of books as he told us we were late.

As we followed the motley crew down the corridor that I knew the Griffindor common room was in, I feared we'd lose them behind the portrait of that fat ugly witch. Luck, however; decided to grant us with her ever so gracious presence. Alice and her mudblood-chum Lily Evans stumbled out of the portrait, probably to head to lessons.

"Alice!" Longbottom called.

The two girls kept on walking. Bella and I paused just close enough to hear them, completely out of sight behind some suits of armour. Longbottom called out to her again.

"She doesn't want to talk Longbottom!" Lily barked back at him. "Pretending to like her! It's pathetic! That's almost stooping as low as a Slytherin!"

With that the two girls had walked quickly out of earshot, arm-in-arm looking ridiculously as if they thought that no boy could harm them if they stayed together.

"But…" I just about heard Frank whisper, almost in tears. "I didn't pretend!"

The baffled looks on all the boys faces could easily have sent us into hysterics again, but the laughter waited until we were almost at Charms. Sure we were late, sure we were told off … but we weren't late enough to warrant a detention like I knew Frank would be. The fifth-year Griffindors had potions with Slughorn, down in the dungeons, almost at the other side of the castle. Sometimes being as cunning as a Slytherin ought to be; has such a sickening satisfaction.


End file.
